Intentarlo
by AlienEmina
Summary: Mahiru quiere pasar mas tiempo con Kuro, pero entre la escuela y los quehaceres del departamento, el tiempo se vuelve menor.


Él es tan condenadamente flojo, por algo es la pereza, y veo que se esfuerza en hacer honor a ese nombre cada segundo que pasa. Estoy limpiando la casa, como siempre hago a esta hora que es cuando llego de la escuela, y comienzo a pensar que si tuviese la ayuda de este gato flojo terminaría en un par de minutos y, tal vez, pasaríamos más tiempo juntos. Somos novios después de todo y me gustaría, de vez en cuando, hacer cosas normales. Salir juntos a algún lugar y que no tenga nada que ver con espiar a alguien, buscar a alguien que está en peligro o pelear con alguien arriesgando nuestras vidas. Solo un poco de normalidad y nada complicado.

Así que decido lanzar la bomba de forma sutil y pedirle su ayuda. Solo sugerirlo, pero como era de esperar, él me callo con un beso distraído y continúo con su juego. Odio que haga eso y lo peor de todo es que continúo cayendo.

Primer intento fallido. Pero no pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente.

No pasan muchos minutos para que me decida por pedírselo directamente, más que nada para ahorrar tiempo perdido, me acerco y me siento a su lado. El apenas desvió su vista de la pantalla hacia mí, sabía que quería pedirle algo. Abrí la boca y llene mis pulmones de aire, lo retuve unos minutos y luego lo expulse lentamente.

Kuro. Quiero que me ayudes con la limpieza del departamento desde ahora – el por un segundo se congelo, vi como ponía en pause su juego y levantaba la vista. con ver su cara, la cual tenía una expresión que me dejaba en claro que pensaba que me había vuelto completamente loco, supe que se negaría así que me apresure a aclarar mis razones – más que nada es porque terminaría más rápido y podríamos hacer más cosas por la tarde, para ahorrar tiempo.

Las cosas están bien como están – dijo esta vez con la intención de volver a su consola, lleve mi mano rápidamente hasta esta y tape la pantalla con la palma de mi mano.

Mentira – me apresure a decir. El soltó un suspiro y toda su cara tenia escrito un gran "esto será una molestia" pero sabía que ya había cedido. Jamás se niega si le mantengo el contacto visual por mucho tiempo.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo bastante bajo con su voz soñolienta

Nada demasiado complicado – lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta la cocina.

Decidí solo pedirle algo simple. Limpiar la vajilla. Nada de otro mundo y estoy casi seguro de que lo ha hecho antes. Casi.

Le mostré rápidamente donde estaba todo y en el último minuto dude. Me quede un rato viendo como el miraba todo y parecía meditarlo. Bueno, por un minuto pensé que se había quedado dormido y la verdad eso no me sorprendería en particular.

Vi cómo se acercaba para comenzar a intentarlo pero todo termino con unos cuantos vasos rotos y alguno que otro plato trizado.

Este idiota tiene un millón de años de vida y, ¿aún no aprende a cómo hacer una limpieza tan simple? lavar la vajilla no es la gran cosa, pero luego de ver lo atareado que estaba, decidí que sería mejor correrlo de la cocina y mandarlo a que se ocupara de lavar la ropa. Es algo sumamente sencillo que hasta un niño podría hacerlo, y yo, suponía que un vampiro de un millón de años también. Pero me equivoque. Y por mucho.

Termine rápidamente de arreglar la cocina, puedo decir con orgullo, que la deje como nueva. Decidí ir a ver cómo le iba a Kuro y grande fue mi sorpresa al entrar al cuarto donde se encuentra la lavadora y verlo prácticamente intentando matar a ese pobre objeto. Y, además, estaba lleno de espuma, resultado al usar demasiados químicos para la ropa, por doquier, incluso tenía un poco sobre su nariz, lo cual me tentó a sacarle una fotografía con mi celular, pero fui fuerte y me resistí.

Entre al cuarto y me acerque a él, tenía una expresión de molestia y me miraba con el ceño fruncido. No lo regañaría ni nada por el estilo, después de todo, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que algo como esto pasase. Me alegro de no haberle pedido que limpiase el baño o tal vez aspirar. Quizá que cosas raras hubiesen pasado.

Al principio solo quería que me ayudase para tener más tiempo libre con él. Pero termine por pasar el doble de tiempo yendo de un lado para el otro arreglando los desastres de Kuro. Después del accidente de la lavadora decidí terminar por mandarlo a comer papas fritas y jugar video juegos en el sofá. El obedeció de inmediato.

Pero antes de marcharse y dejarme arreglando todo el desastre, sentí como se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta viéndome trabajar un rato. Hasta que me voltee a verlo mostrándole una clara expresión de confusión.

Solo estoy intentando aprender – murmuro por lo bajo, definitivamente le desagradaba todo esto.

Ya no importa Kuro, no te obligare a hacer algo que te desagrada tanto – me acerque mientras sostenía una canasta con ropa contra mi cadera. Le regale un pequeño beso. apreciaba que al menos lo haya intentado y que muestre ahora el interés de aprender. Con eso me bastaba.

Me quede viendo su expresión, pude notar de inmediato que algo le incomodaba, de seguro se siente culpable por todo lo que ha pasado.

Me conformo con que lo hayas intentado – dije rápidamente intentando que se animara un poco. Le regale mi mejor sonrisa y continúe limpiando.

No puedo con esto – y termino por largarse.

En cuanto termine y lo vi en la misma posición que suele usar, tirado en el piso boca abajo, comiendo papas y jugando, debo admitir que extrañe durante el día verlo así. Me acerque y el noto de inmediato mi presencia. Se sentó en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas bajo el.

Si no sabes hacer todo estas cosas ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años? – digo mientras me dirijo a la ventana y cierro esta, pues, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, me detengo unos segundos a observar con atención el paisaje, es un lindo atardecer que me hace sentir relajado.

Un gatito tierno como yo no necesita hacer esas cosas.

Me miro esperando a que yo dijese algo, pero no lo hice, me limite a actuar.

Me acerque y me senté entre sus piernas, pegue mi espalda a su torso y acomode mi cabeza entre su clavícula y cuello. Esta demás decir que mi cara estaba muy caliente, sabía que estaba muy sonrojado en este minuto. Pero quería tener un momento con Kuro, quería pasar un tiempo tranquilo con él. Sin peleas, sin interrupciones, solo los dos ahí sentados.

Kuro no dijo nada y dejo que yo me moviera como quisiera, al ya estar acomodado apoyo su mentón sobre mi cabeza y levanto los brazos junto con su consola para reanudar el juego, veía como él manejaba a su personaje, era de verdad bueno en lo que hacía yo jamás he sido muy bueno en los videojuegos. Pero poco tiempo dure prestando especial atención a lo que hacía el pequeño personaje en la pantalla. Los parpados me pesaban, el olor de Kuro me rodeaba, al igual que su calidez, y termine por quedarme dormido.

Me encontraba en ese estado donde estas cayendo en el sueño pero, aun así, hay una parte que sigue consciente de lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor. Entonces sentí como Kuro depositaba un pequeño beso en mi cabeza y continuaba jugando.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar de la escuela al día siguiente, con Kuro en mi hombro, y ver como este ya era capaz de hacer pequeñas cosas en la limpieza de la casa. Solo pequeñas cosas, pero que después de todo, las aprecio, él se quejaba, bueno, no sería Kuro si no lo hiciese, y repetía un millón de veces "que molesto". Más de una vez le dije que no era necesario que se forzara ahora, aunque, sé que fui yo el que casi lo obliga en un principio. Pero el me ignoro y continuo.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde sentados en la sala. Yo había encontrado sumamente cómodo el sentarme entre sus piernas y volví a repetirlo, él no se quejaba y se limitaba a jugar. A veces un poco de normalidad nos sentaba muy bien, si es que se le puede llamar a esto normalidad.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
